Amy's Last Farewell
by farewelleleven
Summary: The Doctor is devastated by his lose of the Ponds, something happens as he is grieving... He has to make a hard choice when it comes to going back to one of the Ponds family members.
1. The Ponds

The angels took Rory. Then they took his redheaded best friend, he stood there shaking and tears pierced his eyes, he whimpered choking as he tried to breath, covering his face in his sweaty palms. He picked up his head and stared at where at where Amy had stood just seconds ago. A warm shaky hand wrapped around his shoulders. River. He had forgotten that she was there, the thought of her calmed him just a bit but not enough to stop his body from shaking nor for his tears to dry. For once he didn't straighten up and swallow his tears and pretend like he was okay and that everything was okay. For once he didn't care that someone saw him for what he truly is, an exhausted, lonely god whose broken on the inside.

They crept back to the TARDIS, he didn't even notice that they were already inside and that River was by the console, punching in directions as he sat on top of the stair case, his hand on one another, he stared down below him.

"River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think" he looked over at her expecting some hint of sadness but she barely even blinked at his comment

"Doesn't matter" she continued punching buttons

"Of course it matters." He stared blindly at her, new tears formed in his old eyes but he didn't dare cry now.

"What matters is this Doctor, don't travel alone." She looked over to him, her face stone hard

"Travel with me then"

"Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, not you think? Okay. This book I've got to write. Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?" her stone gaze didn't move but of you looked close enough, you could see tears in her eyes, newly formed tears.

"Yes, yes" he breaks eye contact and looks back at his feet. River spoke softly then her voice faded into the silence. The TARDIS doors opened then closed gently barely making a sound. Warm tears ran down his pale face as he lets out a sharp painful exhale, his shaky hands rubbed his face smearing the newly cried tears

"The last page"

He ran across Bow Bridge to where they had picnicked earlier, before the angels first took Rory. He grabbed the last page out of the basket and held it tightly in his clenched fist. He dragged his feet along the never ending sidewalk and sat on one of the rusty park benches, he unfolded the crinkled page and held closer to him. He took out Amy's round glasses and put them on slowly, his eyes closed for a second before beginning to read Amy's last farewell.

_"__Hello old friend…"_

* * *

_"...__Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends."_

He sat without moving and tried to take in Amy's last farewell. He rose slowly and looked at the letter one last time before folding the page and slipping it into his jacket. He walked down the lonely streets and to his blue box, the box never seemed so empty and the echoes of Amy's and Rory's presents haunted him. Chills ran down his back making him shiver, he wrapped his arms around himself before reaching up to his neck. The dark red bowtie was still around his skinny neck, his cold hands nudged it until it was loose, he looked strange almost different without his bowtie.

His eye lids felt heavy so he let them drop. The shakiness in his legs came back and he kneed down to the ground, his hand fell gently to his side. He kept his eyes shut because every time he opened them there they were, his beloved friends, or echos or them. He couldn't protect them; he couldn't save them, not this time. Memories washed over him as he opened his eyes and tear ran down his face and he rubbed them away quickly.

_"I'm sorry… I- I couldn't save you… I cou- I couldn't protect you." _

He spoke as if the echoes were real. He brought his hands over his face and his knees to his chest. He sat there alone but budged as a soft force was placed on his shoulder, he looked over slowly and gasped for air

_"Doctor…" whispered a familiar soft voice_

"Bb-but-" he was now standing and his hand reached out carefully

_"Please Doctor, please don't cry."_

"Amy..." his voice shook and he curled his hand around Amy's cheek

"_I'm an echo Doctor; I'm fading and will be gone any second now" _

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Amelia" his eyes watered and the echo seemed blurrier then before

"_Don't, please don't apologize for showing me the stars" her voice softened _

"Oh my Amelia Pond- please don't leave me" his hand dropped as she began to fade

"_Goodnight my rag-" _she didn't finish her sentence as she faded into tine air, now he was truly alone.

His lip trembled as he watched her fade away again. He closed his eyes again but this time to gather strength, he took deep sharp breaths. Walking rapidly to the console he punched in directions, punching buttons he skipped as he rotated around the controls, the TARDIS made its magnificent sound and then stopped announcing that they have arrived. Swinging a small mirror in front of him, he fixed his bowtie but didn't move from the mirror, he stared at himself with the look of disappointment; he took a long blink and deep breath before walking out the TARDIS door.

The door creaked open and he stepped out. The TARDIS was on a street, a well cleaned street; across from him was a white house. It was perfectly mowed and the bushes were neatly cut. A man stood on a tall ladder that was leaning against the perfect house, a white paint brush in his right hand a paint bucket to his left, his chin tightened as he bit down and he looked down to his feet. _Two steps forward, no step back._ He opened the waist tall fence and walked to the ladder. He cleared his throat loudly as a sign that someone was behind the man, the man turned around and he smiled widely.

"Doctor! What a nice surprise!" the man put his brush down and began climbing down the ladder

"Hello Brian!" he said a bit more cheerfully and waved to him


	2. Brian Williams

"What brings you here?" Brian was now on the ground right across from the Doctor, he cleaned off his hands on an old towel that hung from his pocket

"I…" he paused looking down "I need to tell you something Brian." His head turned up and he looked him in the eye, his eyes began to water. _He needed to be strong for this, no crying._

"Well?"

"Brian… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He put his hands together

"Doctor…_?_" Brian stopped wiping his hands and looked the Doctor, giving him his full attention

"I couldn't- I couldn't protect them" his eyes widened as he stumbles over his words, tears formed in his eyes and one began running down the side of his face.

Brian stared at him; he didn't say anything just stared until the Doctor spoke again

"Brian I'm-" The doctor began

"No." he walked past him toward the house "You swore you would protect them!" he turned and looked over to the weeping Doctor who just stood there like a statue

"How could you Doctor, you swore to me that they are safe!" tears ran down his cheeks as he exclaimed and pointed to the Doctor who was still frozen

"Brian there was nothing I could have done to save them" The doctor spoke gently, another tear climbed down his face

"Get out" Brian was turned away from him and he pointed to the blue box. "Get in your time machine and bring them back!"

"I can't" his knees shook

"Then just get out. And don't come back Doctor" Brian walked up the door steps and opened the door and just before going in he looked to him "How can you call yourself 'The Doctor' when all you do is bring pain" the door slammed shut.

The Doctor almost forgot to breathe; with tears in his eyes he yanked his feet back to the TARDIS, before shutting the door he looked back at the perfect house, which wasn't perfect anymore because inside livened another broken man. He sat on the top of the stairs his elbows dug into his knees and his hands on his forehead. He got up fast and pulled a red lever and pushed buttons. He had to get away. "_Brian was right. I bring too much pain."_ He spoke to his TARDIS

* * *

(Little additional chapter) ** Every year the Doctor would visit Brian and his perfect house, and every year the house got worse and worse. Brian stayed inside the house and locked himself out of the world.

The house slowly fell apart and was not near to perfect. Either was the man inside.

The Doctor visited Brian one last time before Brain's time was gone.

He walked over to the older man in a hospital gown, who was lying in bed. The only sound was a few nurses across the hall and the heart monitors beeping.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Doctor." Brian looked over at the man that had entered

"Brain" The Doctor approached him and pulled up a squeaky chair from the side

"You don't look a day older." he paused and smiled weakly "Please forgive me Doctor" Brian extended out his weak hand

_ Beep Beep Beep_

"You don't own me an apology" The Doctor took Brian's hand

"I saw you, you know. All those years you came, and I never had the courage to come out" he spoke with a raspy voice

The Doctor sat silently patting Brian's hand as Brian took deep inhales

"You know someone came to see me one day" Brain continued, he blinked slowly as if his eye lids were too heavy to keep up

"Who?"

_ Beep Beep Beep_

"My grandson... Anthony," he thought for a second "He brought me a letter, from Rory." a wide smile appeared on his aged face and his eyes watered a bit as he began talking about Rory and his grandson who was older than him.

The Doctor mirrored Brian's smiled

_Beep Beep Beep_

"They lived a good life, Amy and Rory. They had each other." Brian closed his eyes while he smiled a little wider, his hand still over the Doctors.

"Doctor, don't blame yourself" Brain whispered

_Beep Beep Bee_-_flatline_-

"Brain? Brain!" he rose up quickly and grabbed Brian's shoulders shaking them.

_ Flatline_

Nurses ran in the tight room, scattering and yelling as he stood there with his hand on Brains lifeless shoulders, one of the nurses, a short young woman with chocolate hair pushed him aside and guiding him quickly out the door. His body sunk into the doorway and he watched as they tried to bring him back. He rested his head on the side of the cold doorway. He finally stood and walked through the pale hallways.

Back to his TARDIS, he got inside and placed his hand on the door as he closed it, his forehead fell against the door and his knuckles turned white from the clenching of his fist, he pounded the door with both his fists then he stopped. A small knock hit the door from the outside. He opened his clenched fist and gripped the door handle, as he opened it; a small note was tapped on to the rusty blue door, looking around there was no one. He hesitated to take a grip on the small note, his fingers wrapped around it and he held it up to the light

"_Don't forget the Ponds_" ***


End file.
